The present invention relates to the removal of sediment from bodies of water, and in particular to a sediment removal method and system that removes sediment from significant depths while limiting or avoiding turbidity.
Methods of removing sediment from bodies of water exist, however, such known methods of removal often include undesirable side effects. For example the equipment and process of dredging generates significant turbidity in that the sediment is openly disturbed from its settled condition. Such disruption to the sediment bed causes portions of the sediment to become suspended in the water. This is undesirable, particularly when the sediment is contaminated, as the level of contamination in the water is increased. Furthermore, dredging processes, such as cutter head dredging, are inefficient in that a much greater percentage of water is removed as compared to sediment. Cutter head dredging is also an unfocused or less controlled process in that the equipment is not easily maneuvered and, therefore, also susceptible to damage from submerged objects.
Therefore an apparatus is needed that enables controlled removal of sediment while avoiding turbidity.